Sakura Petals
by Collective Memory
Summary: The cherry blossoms were beautiful, how Naruto hated them. Each pink petal scattered, dancing with the wind reaching into the vast evanescent sky, but Naruto knew they always fell to the ground eventually, Naruto knew a little too well… Sakura was dead


Collective Memory once again, I apologize for no updates I have finals as I have said but I'm going 2 put out a new chap of The Wilted Flower by Monday or Tuesday ok so yea. Enjoy ps- Really Angsty

Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto if I did I'd release a new chapter every friggin Friday and never skip a week lol- ps- u might need a tissue

The cherry blossoms were beautiful, how Naruto hated them. Each pink petal scattered, dancing with the wind reaching into the vast evanescent sky, but Naruto knew they always fell to the ground eventually, Naruto knew a little too well…

Haruno Sakura was dead, she died in the line of duty during the Great Shinobi War, Naruto was the first to find her body, broken and bleeding on top of scattered cherry blossoms dying them a deep crimson with blood. Her once expressive bright green eyes were dull and lifeless, her hair was a faded pink and her small but strong arms were broken, the bone tore through the flesh revealing itself to this world, Haruno Sakura was nothing more than a ghost of her former self.

Uzumaki Naruto ripped of his kitsune ANBU mask and threw it to the side the instant he saw her immobile body, his cerulean eyes widened "Sakura-chan?" he slowly walked to her side, the heavy scent of blood growing stronger and stronger. Naruto didn't believe it, anyone else but not Sakura, this couldn't be the same girl that could shatter the ground in one punch…no it couldn't be, impossible. Then why did this dead girl have her face?

"I- the blonde ANBU captain stood before her his tanned hands gripped the pink haired girls face… "Sa-ku-ra…chan?" his heart shattered into a million glass shards in realization and his whole body trembled, "Sakura-chan!" immediately Naruto embraced his now former female teammate's broken body in his arms, sobbing in agony in her bleeding chest.

"No,No,No, this cant be happening!" Naruto shook Sakura's still form "Sakura-chan! Wake up! Wake up! Please I love you, don't be dead Please God you can't be dead!" he screamed. Uzumaki Naruto was scared, downright terrified "This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't supposed to happen! Sakura-chan" the whiskered boy wailed, he had just seen the girl 2 months ago Naruto didn't understand…

_Flashback 2 months ago_

"_Congratulations, Sakura welcome to the ANBU" there lazy silver haired sensei said to his brilliant student. The pink haired girl was dumbstruck "M-me? Are you serious Kakashi sensei?" she felt a tap on her head, she turned around to lock eyes with her coal eyed teammate and former crush "Hai, Sakura we all decided, congratulations you've come a long way" Uchiha Sasuke smiled at his teammate he was proud of her, all by herself Sakura had risen to be the most skilled medic in all the world even surpassing her teacher in just a few years._

_The pink haired medic blushed- Sasuke had just congratulated her "T-thank you Sasuke-kun" a loud laugh interrupted her thoughts "Congrats Sakura-chan but what took ya so long we where almost tired of waiting?!" her blonde teammate added jokingly his bright blue eyes were even brighter, Sakura couldn't help but laugh punching in the arm softly "Baka, thank you Naruto-kun" the newly appointed ANBU captain held his arm and blushed at the added suffix of his name. _

"_Were finally a team again" the silver haired shinobi added, this caught the attention of all of them "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke I am very proud of all of you, I even think of you all as my own family, take care of each other and relish every moment for the life of the ANBU is completely different for anyone could die at any instant." The usually sarcastic sensei was gravely serious, "Do you understand" all at once the new reformed Team 7 replied "Hai" Kakashi truly smiled from the depths of his mask- "Kami-sama, please protect them all" the masked man silently prayed… too bad the prayer was never heard._

_Team 7 were all ANBU now, Sakura had just finally been accepted, following the path of her beloved team mates, surprisingly the whiskered boy became an ANBU first donning the mask of the golden fox- after bringing back the loyalty of Uchiha Sasuke, convincing the council to return Sasuke's shinobi ranks and duties also saving the village from destruction, soon after the last Uchiha was given the mask of the silver wolf- after killing his murderous elder brother Itachi, and saving his former village from destruction. Lastly Sakura was awarded the mask of the phoenix- for saving the life of many dying shinobi on the battle field and also saving the village from destruction, Team 7 had become the new Sannin at the ages of 18._

"_You have been selected to act as a spy under the remaining members of the Akatsuki, your skills have been highly evaluated by the members of Kohnoha's highest council they believe that you are perfect for the job, the mission is to destroy the rest of the Akatsuki from the inside out… I also believe in your abilities this is an S rank mission do you accept Sakura?" the busty blonde haired woman asked her former pupil, the medic bowed respectively to her master "Hai, Godaime-sama" the busty woman leaned back in her chair "there is a 97 chance that will not survive Sakura you do not have to accept…" silence greeted them "I am very happy you care about my well being Tsunade-sensei, but I am an ANBU now a medic shinobi none the less I will do just fine, I will return." _

_The godaime sighed deeply "You have 10 hours, go" the pink haired ANBU teleported out the room, Tsunade inhaled "Come back alive for the both of us Sakura-chan, you'll crush Naruto-kun's heart." She took a huge gulf of sake as if that would break the uneasiness… Sakura inhaled and ran to the Sakura trees outside the outskirts of the village, the only place she felt at home, she must have stayed under that beautiful tree for hours. The pink haired girl heard rustling in the bushes before she placed a gloved hand on her katana ready to strike "Whoa Sakura-chan calm down would ya?" the spikey haired blonde ANBU appeared before her grinning as usual_

"_It's been 7 hours we've been looking for you forever Sakura-chan?!" the medic felt bad "7 hours huh" she smiled gently- I will miss this baka her thoughts spoke. "Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto sounded worried "There beautiful aren't they?" the newly appointed ANBU gazed at the pink flowered tree above her "Hai, especially the sakura petals! They remind me of you" the whiskered boys eyes were closed so he missed the pain on her face, unaware of his cruel words. "H-hai, I see…hey Naruto..." the boy reopened his cerulean eyes "Hmmm Sakura-chan?" _

"_Never mind" she shook her head, Sakura didn't have the heart to tell him. The pink haired girl got up and embraced him, Naruto was shocked "S-Sakura-chan?!" he was completely confused, but before he could embrace her back the warmth was gone, "Sakura-chan?" this was the last time he ever saw alive. Sakura ran to her house to collect her things, stuffing most of her belongings into her black bag she paused at the old picture of Team 7 from 6 years ago, she stroked it dearly and whipped the tears falling from her green irises, Sakura bowed to the picture "Thank you, truly Thank you…" The pink haired girl left the village hidden in the leaves a few moments later- the truth was she felt like a Sakura petal dancing through the sky then falling to the ground._

_End of Flash back _

Sasuke and Kakashi found Naruto soon after, cradling their female teammate in his now bloody arms. "Sakura?!" the last Uchiha ran to Naruto to look at the tragedy before him, Sasuke realized that Sakura had been killed by the way her body looked she had been tortured and escaped their clutches. "Damnit!" Sasuke screamed once again he let another cherished person die, he had let her down and now all of them would suffer "Naruto…" the boy was hyperventilating, Sasuke grabbed the smaller boy in a tight embrace Naruto screamed in his chest. Kakashi's face was blank "Sakura please forgive me…" yet again he was powerless to stop a death not just any one but Sakura, "I-I cant do anything right, I've failed you all…" the silver haired man looked at her disfigured form and after 30 years Kakashi let the tears fall.

They buried her under the great Sakura tree after they found the will that had been written the night she left, it was soaked in her tears. Tsunade locked herself inside her office for 3 days after the funeral, Kakashi wandered around the village unmasked and unshaved for about a week, Sasuke trained nonstop for no one knows how long without sleep food or water and was emitted into the hospital in critical condition and Naruto was on suicide watch patrolled by ANBU 24/7 but he stopped crying they all stopped crying. 6 months later Uzumaki Naruto burned the Great Sakura tree to the ground with Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi believing it the right thing to do.

Together they watched it burn along with her memory, as if Team 7 still existed they relished the feeling together never forgetting the beautiful sight of the burning Sakura petals that scattered dancing into the black sky. Naruto wanted them to reach her in heaven but he knew a little to well that they would only fall to the ground.

_Fin_

SIGH such beautiful tragedy, a fitting title neh, this story made me sad almost a cry fic well I wrote a Naruto/Sakura I told myself I never would lol but I need and I'm proud of my writing. Tell me your thoughts good or bad review. Thank you every one… I need a moment lol seriously- Collective Memory


End file.
